Various compositions are needed to provide lubricity and/or to protect skin and other tissue from damage and/or infection. Such compositions are useful alone or with one or more active and/or bioactive agents, wherein the composition serves as a drug delivery vehicle (e.g., as a transdermal drug delivery vehicle).
In addition, vulvovaginal health continues to be an overlooked medical need, as most markets in this area are largely undifferentiated, especially with respect to over-the-counter or non-prescription products. For this reason, gynecological patients across all demographics, from pre-menopause to post-menopause, who are suffering from one or more vulvovaginal conditions are often treated with prescription products or regimens that typically have undesired product characteristics including, (1) insufficient efficacy duration from a single application, (2) inadequate restoration of physiological stasis, (3) undesired side effects, and (4) untenable health risks.
Thus, there remains a need for a variety of compositions that provide lubricity, protect skin and other tissue, and/or facilitate drug delivery. In particular, there is a need for compositions and formulations capable of providing vulvovaginal symptom relief, treating underlying pathophysiology or infection of the vulvovaginal anatomy, or prophylactically protecting the vulvovaginal anatomy, with respect to a number of vulvovaginal health conditions.